A Day with the Royalties
by Snn.Lx
Summary: Just a day with the Royalties..Fourth Story to publish :P...  R and R
1. Describing Them

In the Kingdom of the Royal Family,

Prince Duken, the first child of the King and the first prince. He always wears a mask. He doesn't have second thoughts about killing humans, werewolves, vampires and other creatures. He is always serious.

Princess Sylvia, the second child of the King and the first princess. She wears a white dress unlike her sisters. She always love to torture her servants, humans or any other creature. She gets along with Lillianne and Sherwood. She is also serious just like Duken.

Prince Gilliam, third child of the King and the second prince. Always keeps his hair shortened and slicked back except for two long strands. He loves to taunt other people and his Siblings, He gets along with Severin and Salieri. He is seldom serious.

Prince Salieri, the fourth child of the King and the third prince. He keeps his hair long and wavy. He always critizes people on how they look and is super vain. He gets along with Severin and Gilliam. He is also seldom serious.

Prince Emile, the fifth child of the King and the Fourth Prince. He keeps his hair short and his female servants tend to develop a crush on him. He likes to play the flute and is always composing songs. He is quiet and seldom talks with his siblings.

Prince Severin, the sixth child of the King and the Fifth Prince. He always has a serious expression, always has an arrogant smirk. But behind that he is the Master Prankster. He gets along with Salieri and Gilliam. He is talkative and seldom shuts up.

Princess Lillianne, the seventh child of the King and the second princess. She always wears a black dress and a tiara. She likes drinking tea and sitting on the balcony. She gets along with Sylvia and Sherwood. She is always calm and seldom shows emotions. She doesn't like to be called by her name, but Duken and Sylvia are an excemption.

Princess Sherwood, the eight and last child of the King and the third and last princess. Like her Sister Lillianne, she wears black dresses and keeps her hair in a drill-shaped ponytail. She is still playful because of her age. She sometimes pranks with her older brothers. She gets along with both of her sisters.


	2. Duken's Day

Duken's POV.

Prince Duken is currently sitting on a chair next to the bookshelf in his room when someone knocked on his door. He slowly paced to the door and opened it only to be thrown by tons of paint ball by His three brothers; Gilliam, Salieri and Severin.

"You three better clean this mess." He threatened with a sword on their necks.

"Y-yes." The three tried not to laugh at their colorful older brother. Duken closed the door with a "bang". He washed his face and changed into a new set of clean clothes.

Why was his brothers like that?

He opened the door and walked to the garden and saw Sylvia pissed off and is holding Salieri's hair while Severin and Gilliam were laughing like idiots.

"What did you three do?" He said as he approached the four.

"They spilled hot chocolate all over my book." Answered by Sylvia.

"You three are probably the worst brothers ever." He said before leaving and going to the King.

"My Father, I've been noticing there are less servants." He said as he bowed.

"Yes, indeed my son. I plan to send some warriors to search for the servants." His Father replied.

"Wouldn't it be better if we search for our own servants?"

"ANd I let you into the human world, my son? No, I can't let that happen."

"Father I know you harvest a great grudge agaisnt them but Please, I seldom ask for something unlike my three brothers."

"You are correct, my son. I will take consideration."

"Thank you, my father."

"Who will you bring with you?"

"My siblings except for Lillianne and Sherwood."

"Why not including them?"

"They are both young, my lord. I cannot have them hypnotized by the destructive and useless thing in the human world."

"Yet again you never fail to cease me."

"Thank you."

"You may go now." With that Duken left and continued to rest in his room.


	3. Sylvia's Day

Sylvia's POV.

Princess Sylvia was reading and drinking tea. Someone suddenly threw a cup of hot choco. She turned and saw Salieri. She walked to him and grabbed his hair.

"Ow! Ow! Onee-chan! I'm sorry just don't ruin my precious hair!"

"You ruined my book, Salieri."

"It wasn't my idea! It was Severin's!"

"You're the older one."

"Wahhh!" Then Duken saw and asked what happened, Sylvia told him about what happened. She let go of Salieri and stomped to her room.

Why do they have to ruin her day?

"Onee-chan?" came Lillianne's voice.

"Yes, Hime?" She replied as she opened the door.

"I was wondering why Salieri-onii-sama was crying."

"Oh, I pulled his so called precious hair."

"Oh, what did they do this time?"

"They threw a cup of hot chocolate in my book."

"Oh...That was cruel."

"Yes. and it was my favourite book."

"Oh. Then relax. I will go now. Take Care, Onee-chan." Lillianne left.

Hime never fails make my day.

Then She continued to rest and relax trying to forget what happened.


	4. The Trio's Day

Gilliam, Salieri and Severin's POV.

Prince Gilliam, Salieri and Severin just finished pranking their Onii-sama and Onee-chan.

"Boy, Onii-sama was so colorful." Severin said.

"Yeah. That was hilarious!" Gilliam said.

"You two enjoy it but Onee-chan grabbed my hair a little too hard!" Salieri said.

"It was also hilarious."

"I want a glass of orange juice." Severin shouted to the mansion.

"Yes, Severin-sama" a maid said.

"Have you noticed that there are less servants these days?"

"You noticed?" Came in Sherwood's Voice.

"What you think I'm that slacked off not too notice?"

"Yeah." then Sherwood went inside again.

"What's with that fuss anyway?" Salieri asked.

"I don't know." Severin answer came.

"There are less servants to help me wash my precious hair and always to keep my stuff clean and arranged."

"As vain as always." Gilliam said as he rolled his eyes.

"I just like everything beautiful and arranged."

"G-Gay!"

"I'm not!"

"Hahahaha! Just admit it!"

"You are so Immature, my older brother!"

"Hahahaha! G-Gay!"


	5. Hime's Day

Lillianne's POV

Princess Lillianne, just finished eating lunch. Emile finally snapped at her three older brothers. She went to her library and read some books.

It was time for her afternoon snack. She went to her balcony, and sat down on her favourite chair. A maid came to her with her tea and cake. The maid bowed and stepped aside. Lillianne took a sip out of her tea, and it was so - what the hell? Why is this so bitter?

"Is something wrong, Hime?" The Maid said.

"Yes. Why is this tea so bitter? Last time I chacked my tea wasn't this bitter!"

"Hime, I just served it, I don't know why the chef would do so."

Lillianne put her tea down with disgust and then took a bite out of her cake. The normal sweet fluffy...Whoa! Whoa! This is too salty! Why would a cake be salty!

"Hime?" The maid said.

"WHy would my cake be salty, huh?"

"Hime..." Lillianne stood up and threw the tea and cake in the trash bin and stomped her way to the kitchen. She opened the door harshly. She went to the Pastry side and saw her older three brothers.

"Why are you three in here?" Lillianne shouted.

"We're just practicing our pastry skills, Lillianne." Severin smirked.

"Past-You three!" Lillianne took three cakes full of icing and threw it on their faces. The she took out her chainsaw from under the counter. The three ran as fast as they could, Severin leading and Salieri last.

Lillianne swung her chainsaw and managed to cut off some of Salieri's hair.

"My Precious Hair!" Salieri shouted as he continued to run.

"hahahah!" Severin and Gilliam snickered. The four of them stopped when they reached the living room, where Dukan adn Sherwood was.

"What flavour is that?" Sherwood asked.

"Strawberry." Gilliam said.

"WHat is it this time? Lillianne, put your chainsaw away." Duken said.

"YEs, brother." Lillianne stuffed the chainsaw inside a drawer.

"Wht did the three do to you?"

"They bittered my tea and added too much salt into my cake." Then Lilianne left to room and lay.


	6. Sherwood's Day

Sherwood's POV

Princess Sherwood, took her daily afternoon nap. Her day was pretty interesting, seeing three of your brothers with black eyes and icing then being chased by her older sister with a chainsaw, what more can make your day?

She woke up and stretched. She went to her balcony and took a deep breath. SHe went to her cabinet, where she keeps her dolls, and opened it but it wasn't there. She screamed in annoyance. Of course, when you hear someone scream the guards and warriors take action. They went inside and asked,

"Sherwood-sama, what's the matter?"

"My dolls are gone!" Sherwood shouted.

"Is there something we can do about it?"

"Find them or You'll act as my dolls!"

"Y-yes!"

After 3 hours of searching for her dolls, one of the guards saw it in the highest point of the castle.

"Why would my dolls end up there?" Sherwood shouted.

"All I saw was three men sneak in holding some boxes and they have red eyes."

"Those three again!" Sherwood stomped her way to the Entertainment room.

"Hello, Little Sister!" Severin said obvious that they forgot about her dolls.

"You three will pay, Pay big." Sherwood grabbed the three to her room and strapped them onto her princess chairs. She went to Lillianne's room.

"Sister, can I borrow some of your dresses? and also some make-up!"

"Why would you need those?"

"I'm planning on a modelling event."

"oh, I see!" Lillianne gave her the said things and she asked for Sylvia's too.

"W-What a-are you going to d-do wi-with t-that?" Severin asked.

"Oh nothing." Sherwood forced the three into the dresses and chained them. She pulled the three to the living room, along the way some of the guards were snickering. Then in the living room, Sherwood made the three put up a runway and four seats. When they were finshined,

"Can you get Hime-nee, Sylvia-nee, Duken-nii and Emile-nii?"

"Of course, Sherwood-sama." The maid went about and asked for the four to go to the living room.

"Please take a seat."

"What kind of Racket is this?" Duken asked.

"I don't know." Sylvia said.

Sherwood popped out of nowhere and said with a toy mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to Sherwood's Fashion Event!" SHe stepped aside and said,

"For my first model, Please step up and show our Summer Dress!" Severin stepped up flustered and was wearing a white dress with pink flower petals. He was wearing a wig which was similar to Lillianne's hair except it was shorter.

"Oh my god, is that Severin?" Duken asked. Sylvia was covering her mouth to prevent laughing. Lillianne was giggling and shaking. Emile has a rare smile on his face.

"Next up, our winter dress!" Sherwood happily said. Salieri showed up flustered too and was wearing a black dress under a fluffy white trench coat. His hair was curled and, much to his dismay, trimmed.

"And lastly our Spring And Fall dress!" Gilliam showed up, much flustered than the two. He was wearing a tube dress under a thin long coat. He was wearing a wig that goes past his waist.


	7. Emile's Day

Emile's POV

Prince Emile was viewing the garden in front of his balcony when he sensed someone sneak in his room. He turned and saw no one. He shrugged it off and went to his desk and opened a drawer, which keeps his golden flute given by his mother, but the flute wasn't there! He opened the other drawers and then he searched for the flute inside his room.

The three were always giving him headaches. He opened his door and searched for the three. He opened the door to the living room and saw his three brothers,

"Where is my Flute?" He asked.

"Flute? what makes you think we would take it?" Gilliam asked as the other two tried not to laugh.

"You three are the pranksters here, give me my Flute."

"What is so important about that useless flute anyway, Onii-sama?" Severin asked as he gagged.

"Useless?" Emile tried not to shout but his tne was implying that he's angry.

"Yes, Useless. Why of all instruments, I mean the drum is cooler and the guitar is better, Why flute?" Gilliam asked.

"That's it." Then he grabbed the three and gave both of their eyes black eyes. Then he took the flute out of Severin's pocket then went into his room.

The three were forced to wear sunglasses even though it was raining. Sherwood encountered the three and asked,

"WHy are you wearing sunglasses, It's raining outside?"

"u-uh!I-it's 'i-in' in the F-Fashion S-season!" Severin tried to explain.

"Ahh."

"Oh Really? It's 'in' this season?" Lillianne asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Gilliam stuttered.

"I should try it then." Lillianne left and encountered Sylvia along the way, she told her of the sunglasses being 'in' this season. Sylvia said that she would try it too. At Lunch, all of the siblings excluding Emile were sitting at the Dining table.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Duken asked noticing the sunglasses everyone wore except for him.

"Onii-sama said that its 'in' this season." Lillianne said.

"oh, really? Are you sure that your not just covering black eyes then?"

"O-Oh y-yeah!" The three stutttered. The three Princesses lowered their sunglasses proving that they don't have black eyes.

"Well?" Duken looked at his three younger brothers. Then Emile went inside not wearing glasses.

"I'm sorry I was late, I had to finish composing a song." Emile said as the three visibly cowered in fear at the sight of him.

"You're not wearing sunglasses?" Duken asked.

"Why would I wear sunglasses if it's raining?"

"The three boys here told the three girls that it's 'in'" Duken gestured to the three boys.

"B-Because i-it i-is!" Salieri tried to defend them.

"Oh really, I thought you were covering the black eyes I gave you." Emile asked as he sat down in his seat.

"What did they do now?" Duken asked.

"They hid my golden flute and called it useless."

"Flute is one of the most delicate instruments, how can you call it useless?" Duken asked the three. And that was the last thing that was said before and after dinner.


	8. Author's Notes

This is a story written by my cousin, Monique. So I give her the credits and blah blah blah.

Disclaimer: None of us own PR. Got that? :P


End file.
